


Stubborn Pride

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Fluff, Inspired from a dream I had, M/M, Romance, starts when they're children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Sehun’s stubborn pride wouldn’t allow him to let anyone know that he actually liked Baekhyun, a lot. As far as everyone else was concerned, Sehun hated Baekhyun. The unnatural wind in the air was the only indicator of Sehun’s feelings, it’s too bad Baekhyun hadn’t noticed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm new here~ I have an account on Asianfanfics and Wattpad already (under the same username), but I thought I'd post here too. I have a lot to post, so please keep an eye out for it! I will be posting once a day~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ♡＾▽＾♡

Sehun had everything he needed, a comfortable home, and parents who took good care of him. The only thing was, they weren’t really his parents. 

They lived in a small house near the sea far away from civilization, a refuge, a place his “parents” had taken him to keep him safe.

This couple had been looking for Sehun. They knew all about his unnatural power over wind, and where Sehun had apparently come from: Exoplanet. The existence of himself and the other gifted people of this planet had been kept a secret, guarded through generations of this couple’s family as they waited for the nine inhabitants of Exoplanet to arrive on Earth.

Sehun was too young to comprehend all this however, they simply explained to Sehun that he was living at this house near the sea to keep him safe. Normal people might get frightened by his powers.

Sehun loved them like parents regardless of their reasons for taking care of him, it was the closest thing he had to a real family. He was delighted to spend his days with them, playing in the ocean and enjoying his daily lessons. At night they would read him stories and tuck him into bed, just like real parents. Everything was perfect in Sehun’s little world.

But that perfection was ruined when his father returned one day from a long trip. As Sehun went running to greet him, he stopped in his tracks at an unwelcome sight. Standing beside his father was a young boy. Sehun’s mother smiled and knelt down beside him, she stroked his hair gently before looking over at Sehun.

“You have a new friend.”

Sehun’s face must have looked rather upset, because his parents both started to convince him this was a good thing.

“Everything is fine Sehun, don’t worry. This is Baekhyun, he’s just like you. He has the power over light.” After explaining to Sehun both his parents turned to the young boy, “Baekhyun, this is Sehun. He has the power over wind. I know you two are going to get along wonderfully.”

Sehun couldn’t disagree more, he sneered at the young boy behind his parents back and then proceeded to run upstairs in a fit before slamming his door.

His parents tried their best to make them get along, but Sehun didn’t want anything to do with Baekhyun. Especially now that Baekhyun was hogging most of his parents time. Sehun would sit in his room and pout as they gave Baekhyun the extra attention he needed to adjust to his new home.

Sehun hardly spoke to Baekhyun, unless it was some kind of negative comment. He was never too harsh, after all he was a good child at heart. The jealousy of sharing his parents with Baekhyun had just consumed him. He didn’t want anyone else to intrude in his perfect world.

“What can the power of light even do?” Sehun asked Baekhyun one day as they were forced to spend time with each other at the beach.

Baekhyun’s lips turned into a pout, he was used to Sehun’s negative attitude towards him by now, but it still upset him.

“I make balls of light.”

“That’s it?”

Baekhyun put his hands on his hips in defense.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool actually. I never get afraid of the dark. I can go potty all by myself at night.”

Sehun threw a small pebble into the water.

“I guess so.”

Sehun, despite his negative attitude, was actually beginning to like Baekhyun. Baekhyun was such a happy and warm person, it was hard to keep on pretending he didn’t like him. He had spied on his parents while they spent time with Baekhyun. He had seen Baekhyun’s infectious smile, it made Sehun smile in return without even realizing it. He had heard Baekhyun’s adorable laughter, and at night, on the other side of the wall, Sehun could hear Baekhyun’s soft quiet voice as he sang himself to sleep. Sehun looked forward to his singing every night, it was almost impossible for him to fall asleep without it now.

However, Sehun was stubborn, he wouldn’t allow his pride to slip. He wouldn’t even admit to himself that he was starting to like Baekhyun. If his parents ever saw them happily playing together, Sehun would just die.

Sehun kept up his deception of disliking Baekhyun for a good long year, and during that time he only grew to like Baekhyun more and more. Baekhyun however, was becoming accustom to ignoring Sehun, they spent less and less time together, despite their parents wishes, and learned to get along with Sehun by not communicating at all.

Life continued this way, until the man looking after them disappeared on another trip. Sehun knew all too well what this meant, but this time, his feelings were a little different. Sehun wasn’t worried about sharing his parents with this new “friend”, Sehun was worried about Baekhyun. Baekhyun would have someone else to play with, someone to actually talk to. 

Sehun watched from his window as he saw his father’s car pull up to their house. He heard his mother’s voice call to them from downstairs, telling them in excitement that their father was home. It was so fast, much faster than last time. Sehun stubbornly stayed on his bed as he listened to Baekhyun’s excited footsteps run downstairs. 

“This is Chanyeol.” Sehun heard his mother explain to Baekhyun. “He has the power over fire.”

“Wow!” Baekhyun happily answered in excitement. “Is he going to stay here too?”

“Yes! He’s a new friend of yours.”

“Yay!”

Sehun took a deep breath as he curled up his legs to hold them close to his chest. He hated it. He hated it so much.

“Sehun!” His mother called to him, “Come down here!”

Sehun reluctantly went downstairs after a short moment of fuming. As much as he hated the situation, he didn’t want to be rebellious towards his parents. Sehun stood at the end of the stairs as he looked over at the new face. The boy was tall, even taller than Sehun, who was rather tall for his age. Baekhyun was happily standing next to Chanyeol smiling, Sehun spent a moment staring at Baekhyun with a heavy heart.

A goofy smile appeared on Chanyeol’s face as he looked over at Sehun.

“Hi!”

Sehun didn’t answer, he just glared at him.

“He’s a little shy.” Sehun’s mother tried to explain in an attempt to make the situation look better.

Baekhyun giggled and whispered to Chanyeol, “Sehun doesn’t like other people.”

Chanyeol laughed a little with Baekhyun and Sehun’s glare became even more fierce. After showing Chanyeol around the house, the couple let Sehun and Baekhyun take Chanyeol down to the beach. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were getting along quite well, smiling and laughing about the smallest things as Sehun trailed behind them. Sehun was done with this. That’s when he did the only thing he could think of, try to make Chanyeol hate Baekhyun. Sehun shoved himself in-between them as he looked up at the taller boy.

“You shouldn’t talk to Baekhyun, he’s…he’s a big crybaby.” Sehun stuttered as he tried to come up with something bad to say about Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at Sehun and a pout formed on his lips. Chanyeol stared down at Sehun in surprise, not sure what to say.

“He still has to use his powers at night so he can go potty.” Sehun added.

Sehun heard a tiny whimper behind him as Baekhyun began to cry.

“You’re such a meanie Sehun!”

Those words echoed in Sehun’s mind as he tried to fall asleep that night. Chanyeol had ended up scolding Sehun and running after Baekhyun once he ran away in tears. This moment only ended up bringing them closer, and cementing the idea in Chanyeol’s mind that Baekhyun was a friend, and Sehun was not.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun played together at the beach a lot, and Sehun ended up watching them from the kitchen, wishing he was the one splashing Baekhyun with water.

“Why don’t you go play with them?” His mother asked in the sweetest tone she could.

Sehun snorted, “I don’t like Chanyeol.”

His mother was surprised Sehun didn’t list Baekhyun along with Chanyeol, she had come to believe that Sehun disliked both of them.

“He’s a nice kid, I’m sure you’d get along with him if you just gave him a chance.”

“I don’t want to.” Sehun snorted again as he stood up from the table and went upstairs.

——————————

As Baekhyun grew a little older, thanks to Sehun’s mockery, he tried to go the bathroom at night without using his light power. It was terrifying. He clung to the walls the entire time as he inched along in the darkness. Sehun saw Baekhyun doing this once as he came out to go to the bathroom himself. He felt badly about it, but he wouldn’t apologize, his pride wouldn’t let him. Instead he decided to do something for Baekhyun without him knowing.

The following night, as Baekhyun stepped out into the hallway, walking funny because he had held his pee in too long out of fear, was surprised to find a flashlight sitting on the ground near his door. It was already on and illuminating the hallway for him. Baekhyun smiled brightly, he assumed the lady taking care of them had done this. Sehun watched Baekhyun from a crack in his door as he quickly ran into the bathroom. Sehun smiled to himself, pleased with helping.

Eventually Sehun convinced his mother to get a nightlight, telling her that Baekhyun was a big scary cat at night. Sehun got a small thrill out of secretly helping Baekhyun, and decided to look out for more things he could possibly do for him. He liked the idea of no one knowing, it finally allowed him to vent his feelings without revealing himself.

Upon careful observation, Sehun discovered that Baekhyun was very fond of flowers. Sehun moved around the yard like it was some kind of secret mission and picked a flower for him. Then he proceeded to sneak into Baekhyun’s room in a similar fashion, placing the flower on Baekhyun’s pillow. Sehun spied on Baekhyun that night as his mother tucked Baekhyun into bed. Baekhyun smiled when he noticed the small flower and asked where it came from. She had no idea, and assumed it must have been from her husband.

Sehun smiled to himself, once again proud of his stealth gift. He couldn’t get enough of it, that wonderful smile on Baekhyun’s face. After looking for more ways to help Baekhyun, he learned during breakfast that Baekhyun’s favorite food was strawberries. That entire day Sehun spent outside picking strawberries. His hands were stained red from them, and he desperately tried to wash off the evidence. When no one was in the kitchen, Sehun snuck inside with his large bowl, placing it on the counter. The next day Baekhyun was happy to eat as many strawberries as he wanted, and Sehun smiled to himself as he watched him eat them.

——————————

Along with their daily lessons, the couple had begun training the children to better harness their powers. It was decided it was a good time when Chanyeol almost burnt the house down.

“Once you are properly able to control your powers, there should only be one thing that will make you lose control.”

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked as he was playing with the grass. He didn’t take these lessons too seriously, considering his power wasn’t really a danger to anyone.

“Love. Love is the one emotion that will make it impossible for you to fully control your element.”

“Why only love? Chanyeol asked.

“Because love is the one emotion you have no control over. You can choose to be angry, you can choose to be sad. Even if you don’t want to fall in love, it doesn’t matter, it will happen. Your emotions have a strong effect on your powers. Anger will fuel your power to be stronger, sadness will deplete your power, happiness will clear your mind and make your power easier to control. But when it comes to the heart, when you love someone, even if you tried, there is no way to control that feeling.”

They were a little too young to understand this concept at the moment, but there would come a time when Baekhyun would fully understand what this meant.

——————————

It wasn’t long before more faces started appearing at their house, and the list of Baekhyun’s friends became larger. However, their house didn’t have enough space for all of them to have their own room, and it came time for everyone to decide on a roommate. Sehun was horrified, it seems he would have to take his stubborn pride down a notch.

Sehun was walking to his parents room when he overheard Junmyeon and Baekhyun speaking to each other. Sehun popped his head around the corner to watch them.

“Why don’t we share a room?”

Baekhyun smiled, “I’ll have to think about it, Jongin already asked me.”

Sehun took a deep breath as he stared at Baekhyun. They were teenagers now, and Baekhyun had only continued to grow more and more beautiful. Sehun admired his soft features with an aching heart.

“Well you better make up your mind fast, I feel bad for whoever has to share with Sehun.” Junmyeon laughed.

Baekhyun also laughed, “Yeah, that would be miserable.”

Sehun’s heart felt a sharp pain. He watched them for a moment more before he walked off again towards his parents room with a determined expression.

“I want to share a room with Baekhyun.” Sehun mustered the courage to tell his mother as she combed her hair in the mirror.

His mother turned to look at him in surprise. She knew Sehun’s stubborn pride very well, and realized how difficult this must have been for him to say.

“Please.” Sehun added after a deep breath.

She smiled at him sweetly as she put down her comb, “All right.”

For the first time in many years, his mother witnessed a genuine smile appear on Sehun’s face.

“Thank you.”

She knew Sehun would never ask Baekhyun to share a room with him himself, and she also knew it would take some serious bribing to get Baekhyun to do so, but she was determined to get Sehun what he wanted.

So, with the bribe of a brand new phone, Baekhyun reluctantly packed his things and moved into Sehun’s room. Sehun sat on his bed and leaned against the wall trying to pretend he was on his phone as Baekhyun unpacked his things, every so often stealing a glance at Baekhyun and smiling to himself.

More beds had been purchased to accommodate everyone, and the majority of Sehun’s room had been taken up by two small beds. After turning off the light, Baekhyun crawled into his own bed without saying a word to Sehun. In the darkness, Sehun laid on his side and stared over at Baekhyun. They laid for a long time before Sehun finally spoke.

“You’re not singing.”

Baekhyun was surprised, and his face turned red in embarrassment.

“…You’ve…heard me?”

Sehun knocked his hand on the wall next to his bed.

“Your old room is right here. I heard you sing every night.”

Baekhyun buried his face in the sheets, “You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

Sehun stared at him for a moment with a sad expression. He striped away a little more of his pride as he mustered the courage to finally compliment him, “I’m not teasing you. I like your singing.”

A small breeze blew through the room, the cold air caused Baekhyun to shiver.

Baekhyun made a small laugh of disbelief, “Yeah right, you just want me to sing so you can laugh at me.”

Sehun took a deep breath, “I like it. I can’t sleep without it.”

Another gust of wind blew around Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun laughed again as he pulled the sheets closer around his face, “Goodnight Sehun.”

Sehun didn’t fall asleep until the early morning. Baekhyun woke up before him and quickly got ready to leave the room so he could spend the least amount of time with Sehun as possible. When Sehun finally woke up and went downstairs, only his parents were there.

“Where is everyone?” Sehun asked curiously.

“Oh, they went out, they wanted to have a picnic. It’s a nice day today, you should join them.” His mother responded.

Sehun did his best to make it seem like he didn’t care as he ate his breakfast quietly.

“By the way, they should be coming home today.”

Sehun looked up at her in surprise, “Dad finally found him?”

“Yes, please try to act nice to him.”

Sehun ignored her as he continued eating. His parents had explained to everyone by now about their past, that they came from another planet, that there were nine of them in total, each with their own unique power.

After slowly finishing his breakfast he went upstairs. Sehun spent his day alone in his room, wasting his time playing on his phone, thinking of what Baekhyun might be doing right now. Finally he heard the front door open, his father was home. Sehun made his way downstairs and stood in front of the doorway. It had been a long time since he greeted someone at the door all by himself, everyone else was usually there to do all the talking.

“This is Yixing.” His father introduced him.

Yixing stepped towards Sehun and bowed, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Sehun looked down at him, without anyone else there, there was no need to be stubborn. Sehun bowed in return.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

His mother smiled at him and patted his back, “Why don’t you help him find the other boys?”

Sehun paused for a moment before agreeing. He lead Yixing outside and started to look around for everyone. Suddenly they heard screaming. Sehun spotted everyone standing on top of one of the nearby cliffs, they were all kneeling looking over the edge.

“Baekhyun, are you all right?!!” Chanyeol yelled.

Sehun looked below the cliff and spotted a tiny body clinging to the rocks. He was a little further down than everyone, out of their reach. Sehun bolted towards them as fast as he could.

“I can’t hold on!” Baekhyun desperately cried.

Everyone watched in horror as Baekhyun’s hand slipped and he began to fall into the rocky water. Then, suddenly, he stopped falling. A strong gust of wind gathered beneath Baekhyun and kept him afloat. Everyone watched in surprise as Baekhyun started flying away, carried by the wind’s will. Baekhyun landed in Sehun’s arms, and Sehun clutched onto Baekhyun’s tiny body tightly as he kneeled down to the ground out of breath. Baekhyun stared at him in shock, and his cheeks turned bright pink.

Everyone came running towards Sehun, also in shock. They stood and stared at them for a moment before Chanyeol finally spoke.

“Way to go Sehun!”

Sehun looked up at him and noticed everyone was staring at him, but he didn’t release his grip on Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled at him sweetly, the first time since they were little, and squeezed his arm.

“Thank you Sehun.”

Before Sehun could respond, Yixing stepped in front of them and kneeled to the ground. Everyone noticed him for the first time, and stared at him in confusion.

“Are you all right?”

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asked.

“My name is Yixing.”

Yixing reached out his hand and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, “You’re hurt.”

Sehun looked down and noticed that Baekhyun had a large scrape and was bleeding. Yixing touched the wounded area with his hand, and with a simple swipe of his fingers, the wound was gone. Everyone watched in amazement, and Yixing smiled at Baekhyun tenderly. Sehun watched Yixing’s face, he knew what that look meant. He clutched onto Baekhyun even tighter.

“You’re one of us!” Baekhyun smiled.

“Yes.” Yixing answered as he continued to touch Baekhyun’s arm, “What is your name?”

“Baekhyun.” He answered with a sweet tone. “I have the power of light.”

“That suits you.”

Baekhyun laughed a little, “Thank you.”

Sehun was getting irritated with Yixing’s lingering touch, and he stood up while he continued to hold Baekhyun to release Yixing’s hand.

“You can put me down Sehun, I’m ok now.”

Sehun reluctantly listened to him and placed him down on the sand. Everyone gathered around him happy to see that he was all right.

——————————

Sehun was going to the kitchen when he spotted Yixing standing next to Baekhyun outside. Sehun cancelled his plans on grabbing a snack to go outside and eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Yixing asked in a flirtatious way.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to understand the atmosphere, and was completely oblivious to Yixing’s intentions. He shook his head innocently.

“No.”

“But you’re so cute, don’t tell me none of these guys have noticed?”

Baekhyun laughed, “I don’t think anyone thinks of me that way.”

“What about Sehun? You seemed close to him, and you share a room right?”

Baekhyun laughed again, “No, Sehun hates me.”

“But he saved you.”

Baekhyun paused, “That did surprise me, but I’m sure he wouldn’t want any of us to be harmed, he’s not that mean.”

Yixing smiled with content, “Oh good, I was worried.”

Baekhyun turned to look at him in confusion and tilted his head in an adorable way, “Worried about what?”

Although Baekhyun was oblivious, Sehun knew exactly what Yixing meant. He came storming towards the both of them and then suddenly grabbed Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun made a gasp of surprise, and Yixing stared at him curiously.

“You should be worried.” Sehun answered him with a furious glare.

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, his cheeks bright pink again, “Sehun, what are you doing?”

Yixing smirked at Sehun, “I don’t think so, doesn’t seem like you stand much of a chance.”

Sehun let out a puff of air and picked Baekhyun up off the ground as he turned around and started to carry him away. Baekhyun wiggled a little.

“Sehun? Sehun what are you doing?!”

Sehun took Baekhyun to their room and closed the door behind him. He placed Baekhyun on the floor in front of him in the middle of the room and stared down at him with an expression Baekhyun had never seen before.

Sehun’s stubborn pride was as strong as ever. How could he admit to Baekhyun that he actually liked him without saying it? Sehun decided instead of words, he needed to show Baekhyun. A strong gust of wind blew through the room, enveloping them in what felt like a miniature tornado. Sehun grabbed Baekhyun by the waist and pulled him towards himself, planting his lips onto Baekhyun’s in a passionate kiss.

Baekhyun was shocked, but only for a moment before he began to struggle. Eventually he shoved himself away from Sehun. With an angry expression he slapped Sehun’s face, tears beginning to form in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“That’s not funny!!” Baekhyun yelled as he ran towards the door.

Sehun turned to watch him, and in a desperate attempt to keep Baekhyun from leaving, summoned his powers. Before Baekhyun could grab the doorknob, he was lifted into the air. He struggled again as he floated there, kicking his legs to attempt to get back down.

“Put me down!”

Sehun came over to Baekhyun and held him close to his body, Baekhyun’s feet were still dangling above the floor. Sehun couldn’t think of the right words to say, it was no longer his pride holding him back, but his nerves, and his fear.

“I said it’s not funny Sehun!”

Suddenly the door opened in front of them, Yixing was staring at them.

“What is going on in here?”

Sehun glared at Yixing as he held onto Baekhyun tighter.

“Sehun won’t let me go!”

A few more heads popped in the doorway after hearing all the commotion. They all looked at Sehun with a confused expression.

“What’s your problem Sehun? Put him down.” Junmyeon demanded.

Sehun painfully let go of Baekhyun, gently placing him on the floor. Baekhyun turned around to look at him with a scowl.

“I don’t know why you hate me so much, I was never mean to you. That was my first kiss you know, I bet you thought it was funny to steal it!”

Baekhyun shoved his way through everyone to run downstairs and then outside. Everyone looked at Sehun in disgust.

“What is wrong with you?”

Sehun’s body began to tremble, that’s not what he wanted. He thought it would be obvious how he felt. He didn’t know what to do now. His face still stung where Baekhyun had slapped him. It stung so much.

——————————

That night Baekhyun didn’t come into his room. Sehun went downstairs and noticed that everyone was lying on the couch together watching a movie, most of them already asleep. Yixing was sitting next to Baekhyun, it made Sehun cringe. Baekhyun looked up at Sehun and then back down at the TV with an upset expression. Sehun stared at him for a moment.

“…Baekhyun, can I talk to you?”

Baekhyun ignored him as he tilted his head to stare at the TV at a different angle. The others who were still awake finally noticed him and looked up at Sehun. Sehun clenched his fist nervously.

“…Please?”

Baekhyun let out a puff of air, “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a moment longingly before he slumped off back upstairs. He sat on the stairs listening for a moment, just wanting to hear Baekhyun’s voice.

“The nerve of that guy.” He heard Yixing’s voice utter.

Sehun took a deep breath, he felt like crying.

“He just wanted to talk, you should talk to him Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo responded.

“We’ll be right behind you in case he tries to pull anything.” Chanyeol added.

“He’s not going to apologize, he never would.” Baekhyun responded.

Sehun made up his mind. He stood up from the stairs and made his way to the attic. After going through the Christmas decorations he found what he was looking for.

——————————

Baekhyun was starting to feel guilty for refusing to talk to Sehun. He had never seen Sehun look so upset before, he wondered if he actually felt bad about his behavior earlier. Baekhyun was the only one still awake, spinning his thoughts over in his mind. At last he stood up and made his way towards the stairs. He paused at their bedroom door for a moment before he opened it. Baekhyun was surprised to find their room filled with tiny lights, hanging from the ceiling and glowing beautifully in the darkness. Sehun turned around to look at Baekhyun in surprise, caught in the middle of hanging more lights. Baekhyun stared at him curiously, waiting for an explanation. Sehun took a deep breath and patted his legs with his hands.

“…I wasn’t finished yet.”

Baekhyun stepped deeper into the room staring up at the lights, “What is this all about?”

Sehun clenched his fists, “…Well I haven’t really thought of what I was going to say yet.”

Baekhyun stared at him curiously, “What?”

Sehun took a deep breath and reached for a piece of paper in his pocket, he stared down at it with a nervous expression, a small gust of wind blew the paper around making it hard to read, “…I’m not good at this.”

Baekhyun smiled slightly, “Did you write something down?”

“…Some ideas…but they’re not finished…I wasn’t going to be in here, I was just going to leave a note.”

Baekhyun stepped closer to him, “Go ahead, I want to hear it.”

Sehun paused and then sighed, his hands slightly trembling, another gust of wind rustling the piece of paper, “…You’re…You’re the light of my life…You are even brighter than these stars…”

Sehun paused again and lowered the paper, his voice was shaking a little, “These sound so dumb.”

Baekhyun came up to him and held his arm, a sweet smile was on his face. Sehun looked up at him in surprise. Sehun took another deep breath as he stared into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Baekhyun, I’m really sorry. I wasn’t trying to be mean to you. I don’t hate you…I never did.”

Baekhyun paused staring at him, “Then why were you always so mean to me?”

Sehun continued looking into Baekhyun’s warm eyes, and as he stared at them, all his pride melted away.

“…I was jealous. At first I just didn’t want to share my parents with anyone…But you’re such a wonderful person…it was impossible for me to dislike you. I was so stubborn though, I didn’t want to admit that I liked you. Then everyone else started showing up and I got even more jealous, jealous that you’d be friends with them instead of me. That’s why I told Chanyeol not to talk to you…Because I wanted to hog you all to myself…I’ve been so stupid.”

Baekhyun smiled at him again and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Sehun took another deep breath as a light breeze blew around them.

“Baekhyun…I love you.”

Baekhyun paused for a moment in surprise staring back at Sehun. Sehun sighed again.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I’m just not good with words and I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Baekhyun nodded, “It’s ok Sehun…I understand now.”

For the first time, Baekhyun witnessed a sweet smile grow on Sehun’s face. It made Baekhyun smile in return.

“We should go to bed, it’s late.” Sehun spoke as he continued smiling. Then he turned to look at the lights, “Should I take these down?”

“No no, leave them. It’s nice.”

Sehun nodded and then went to get into his bed, to his surprise Baekhyun followed closely behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Baekhyun smiled as he crawled into the bed with him and Sehun scooted back against the wall in surprise.

“Come here, hold me.”

Sehun took a deep gulp and then lowered under the sheets. Baekhyun noticed another small gust of wind. 

“Is the window open?”

Sehun nervously laughed, “Maybe.”

Sehun paused for a moment not really sure if he should do anything. Baekhyun took the opportunity to scoot closer to Sehun and snuggle up to him, and Sehun nervously placed his arms around Baekhyun.

Then, much to the delight of Sehun, Baekhyun started singing. Sehun was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling. He fell asleep holding Baekhyun and listening to his beautiful voice in their own little star lit room.

——————————

The next morning Baekhyun was extra chipper, to everyone’s surprise considering what happened the previous night. They were also surprised when they woke up to discover Baekhyun had slept in his room with Sehun. They figured Baekhyun and Sehun must have finally had a good talk.

Sehun spent the day outside, trying his best to stay away from everyone out of embarrassment. Baekhyun wanted to approach him, but he din’t have an answer for him yet, and felt like he didn’t have the right to talk to him at the moment. Instead Baekhyun stayed inside, thinking over his feelings for Sehun. Baekhyun’s dislike for Sehun had disappeared after Sehun’s explanation, it had been replaced with a new feeling he couldn’t quite describe. He had always found Sehun to be handsome, the most handsome of all of them, but as for his personality, he wasn’t quite sure what Sehun was really like.

Yixing found Baekhyun walking aimlessly in the hallway, it was getting late, but Sehun hadn’t returned yet. Yixing approached Baekhyun, happy to find the two of them alone together. Baekhyun greeted him, but continued walking back and forth down the hallway, so Yixing decided to join him.

Soon the lady watching after them came down the hall and laughed, “What are you doing?”

“I’m thinking.” Baekhyun answered, hardly paying attention to anyone.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

She continued watching him curiously. Suddenly the nightlight in the hallway switched on, it had become dark enough to trigger it.

“Why do you have a nightlight, isn’t that for kids?” Yixing asked, looking at it curiously.

“Sehun asked me to get it.” The woman replied.

Baekhyun looked at her in surprise, “What?”

“Sehun wanted me to get it for you Baekhyun, he told me you were scared of the hallways at night.”

Baekhyun paused, even his breath halted for a moment. It was Sehun?

“Well wasn’t that nice of him.” Yixing said with a bitter tone.

“You know, he used to do all kinds of sweet things for you Baekhyun, but I don’t think he wanted you to know.”

“Like what?”

“Well, remember those flowers that used to appear on your bed? I wasn’t sure where they were coming from at first, but I eventually saw Sehun sneak into your room with one.”

Baekhyun paused again, he couldn’t believe it.

“And those giant bowls of strawberries, I knew it had to be Sehun, his hands were always stained red afterwards.”

Baekhyun remembered those red hands, he always figured Sehun had been using markers or something.

“He really does love you Baekhyun, even though he doesn’t like to show it. That’s why he wanted to share a room with you.”

Baekhyun suddenly walked away down the stairs, and Yixing watched after him with a sigh. Baekhyun hurried outside to see Sehun sitting on the beach. He watched him for a moment, Sehun’s broad shoulders made a bold silhouette against the setting sky. His dark hair was tossing in the breeze of the sea. Baekhyun was taken with how handsome he looked sitting there. He sat down beside Sehun and smiled at him. Sehun turned to look at him and then nervously looked away. A gust of wind blew around them and sent a chill through Baekhyun’s body.

“Hi Sehun.”

“…Hi.”

“So you were the one who brought me flowers and strawberries?”

Sehun paused, his brow crinkled in confusion, he always thought he had been so stealth.

“How did you know?”

Baekhyun giggled, “Apparently your mom caught you.”

Everyone considered the lady watching over them to be Sehun’s mother, even though she took care of all of them. When they had arrived at this house, they were old enough to remember their real parents. Sehun was the only one young enough to make this kind of attachment towards her, he didn’t remember his real parents.

“She did?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Baekhyun smiled, “Thank you Sehun.”

Sehun blushed and lowered his head. Another gust of wind whirled around them, playing with their hair.

“You’re so cute.” Baekhyun giggled.

“I’m not cute.” Sehun argued, “You’re the cute one.”

Baekhyun blushed to hear Sehun say those words to him, he wasn’t used to it.

“Fine, I’m cute and you’re stubborn.” Baekhyun added.

Sehun smiled as he looked over at him, “Not anymore. I don’t want to hide anything from you.”

Baekhyun shyly smiled at him, “Good, I want to know the real you.”

The wind in the air suddenly increased again and tossed their hair around their faces, Baekhyun giggled as he pulled some out of his mouth.

“It’s so windy.”

Sehun took a deep breath, “Because I love you.”

Baekhyun paused and the realization that it wasn’t natural wind suddenly came to him. He giggled again.

“You’re so cute Sehun.”

Sehun sighed and stood up, “Come on, it’s late, we should go inside.”

He nervously walked off and another gust of wind swirled around Baekhyun, making Baekhyun smile to himself.

——————————

“Let’s go out somewhere!” Baekhyun smiled.

“Sure, just not the cliffs again.” Minseok sighed.

“Yeah, that would probably be best.” Baekhyun laughed.

“What about a bike ride? Or a hike?” Jongdae suggested.

Baekhyun paused and brought his finger to his mouth as he made an adorable humming sound while he thought about it. Sehun was secretly watching him from the kitchen and smiled to himself.

“Let’s go camping!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

Everyone happily agreed, thinking it sounded like a great idea.

“I’ll bring my guitar!” Chanyeol added with excitement.

Yixing smiled as he looked over at Chanyeol, “I’ll bring mine too.”

Baekhyun hurried into the kitchen next to Sehun (Where he was quietly drinking a glass of water) and started to pack up their food. Once everyone was ready to leave, they were surprised to see Sehun step out of the door with them. Baekhyun was hoping Sehun would come, but he wasn’t sure if he really would or not. Sehun had never gone on any of their escapades, he always stayed behind at the house by himself.

“You’re coming?” Minseok asked.

Sehun shyly nodded and Baekhyun brightly smiled at him. Yixing noticed Baekhyun smiling and grimaced.

“That’s great! You really should get outside more.” Chanyeol laughed.

As they walked along an old dirt path, Sehun stayed at the back. Baekhyun noticed him lagging behind and walked in the back with him. Baekhyun smiled at him and Sehun shyly smiled back, Sehun had never been so happy. Yixing noticed their little transaction and decided to lag behind as well.

“It’s so beautiful here, you were lucky to grow up here.” Yixing pointed out as he stood closely next to Baekhyun.

“Yes, it’s wonderful here.” Baekhyun smiled. “I’m so happy to live here with all of you.”

Yixing casually placed his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Yeah, it’s great.”

Baekhyun tensed up a little, he didn’t know why but he was uncomfortable with Yixing touching him. It was strange, the others had put their arm around him before and it didn’t bother him. Sehun looked over and unhappily noticed Yixing’s arm around him, Baekhyun noticed him staring and it made Baekhyun feel even more uncomfortable. He didn’t want Sehun to see that. Baekhyun wiggled out of Yixing’s arm and ran ahead a little.

“Come on, there’s a good spot up ahead to set up camp!”

Soon everyone was busy setting up their tents. Baekhyun went over to Sehun smiling.

“Do you want to share my tent?”

Sehun smiled back at him and nodded. Yixing watched in jealousy as Sehun helped Baekhyun set up their small tent. Baekhyun watched as Sehun smacked the tent spikes into the ground, with his gaze mostly fixated on Sehun’s muscular arms.

“You’re so strong Sehun.” Baekhyun remarked as he bit his lip.

Sehun looked up at Baekhyun with a shy smile, and Baekhyun suddenly felt a light breeze blow past him. Baekhyun smirked. He came over to Sehun and squeezed his arm.

“Do you exercise?”

“I like swimming.” Sehun answered nervously.

Baekhyun smiled with a naughty expression and leaned forward to bite Sehun’s arm. Sehun was caught off guard by this, his heart pounded in his chest as he stared down at Baekhyun. A strong gust of wind smacked Baekhyun in the back. Baekhyun pulled away giggling as he stared at the surprised Sehun.

“Sorry, I just wanted to bite you.”

Sehun laughed a little, “Ok.”

After eating dinner, Chanyeol started up a fire. Everyone gathered around as Chanyeol and Yixing started to play their guitars for everyone. Baekhyun sat closely next to Sehun, and Sehun nervously contemplated putting his arm around Baekhyun, but ultimately decided not to.

As Yixing played his guitar, he continuously looked up at Baekhyun with a smile. His actions did not go unnoticed by Sehun or Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was starting to get the feeling that maybe Yixing liked him as well. Unlike Sehun’s feelings…Yixing’s affection made him feel…Icky. He became increasingly more uncomfortable and scooted closer to Sehun.

Sehun merely glared at Yixing, making sure he knew that his intentions were unwelcome, but Lay hardly noticed, he was too busy staring at Baekhyun. 

Once their songs were over, everyone enjoyed some roasted marshmallows.

“So what made you come this time Sehun?” Jongdae asked as he stuck another marshmallow on his stick.

Sehun paused and Baekhyun looked over at him smiling with his cheeks puffed out full of marshmallows.

“…I’m done being stubborn.”

“You were being stubborn? About what?” Minseok asked curiously.

“Nothing, it was dumb.” Sehun laughed nervously.

Baekhyun reached over and placed his hand on Sehun’s leg, caressing it a little. Sehun took a deep breath and removed his marshmallow from the fire to check on it.

“Here, Baekhyun.” Yixing smiled as he held out his marshmallow to him, trying to feed him.

Baekhyun turned and noticed his offer, but he didn’t want to eat it. He awkwardly scooted closer to Sehun.

“It’s ok, I’m full now.”

——————————

That night Baekhyun cuddled up against Sehun again, and he could hear the nervous pounding of Sehun’s heart. Again Baekhyun was hit with a gust of wind, even though they were inside their tent and no breeze should be able to reach them. It made him smile, and he decided to bite Sehun’s arm again. Sehun’s heart started pounding even faster, and a larger gust of wind blew through their tent. Baekhyun couldn’t help it, he decided to keep biting him.

“Baekhyun what are you doing?” Sehun asked as he scooted away a little.

Baekhyun giggled, “It’s fun, come on, bite me too.”

Sehun gulped and shook his head, “I couldn’t.”

A naughty smirk appeared on Baekhyun’s face, “Why?”

“I just can’t.”

Baekhyun giggled as he jumped on top of Sehun to keep biting him. A constant stream of wind was blowing inside their tent now, increasing with veracity with every bite Baekhyun took. Baekhyun continued giggling until Sehun eventually pried Baekhyun off of him.

“You’re so cute Sehun.”

Sehun held his arms tightly around Baekhyun to prevent him from any further biting.

“Goodnight Baekhyun.”

——————————

The next day as everyone was walking home, Baekhyun grabbed Sehun’s hand and stopped him.

“What is it?” Sehun asked.

“Let’s walk alone together. Let everyone else go on ahead.”

Baekhyun smiled as a small breeze swept past his skin.

“Ok.” Sehun answered nervously.

After a long moment Sehun and Baekhyun finally started walking again, and Baekhyun continued holding onto Sehun’s hand. As they were walking together Sehun spotted a beautiful flower. He let go of Baekhyun’s hand and walked over to it. After picking it, he walked back over to Baekhyun and placed the flower behind his ear. Sehun smiled as he caressed Baekhyun’s face, a small breeze played with his hair.

“Baekhyun, you’re so beautiful.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks turned bright pink.

 

A small light appeared.

 

Then another small light.

 

And then another.

 

Soon the were surrounded by a sea of floating lights, glowing beautifully even in the daylight. Sehun held his breath as he looked around at the beautiful sight, he knew what this meant. Baekhyun lowered his head in embarrassment.

Sehun reached with his hand to raise Baekhyun’s chin. He smiled at him tenderly before kissing his small lips.

“I love you Sehun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really amused imagining the other members problems if they fell in love. Chanyeol’s clothes suddenly combusting, Junmyeon drenched in water, Jongdae’s static charge making his hair stand on end, etc. But what really amused me was imagining Jongin.
> 
>  
> 
> “I lov-”
> 
>    
> Suddenly teleports to Egypt.
> 
>  
> 
> Lolol anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do this thing on Asianfanfics, when I get 100 subscribers I add a bonus chapter~ This is that special bonus ^_^

The sound of harmonious giggling could be heard inside Sehun and Baekhyun’s room, along with the rustle of blankets as they tumbled around together in the bed. The happy expressions on their faces were lit up by the twinkling lights hanging from the ceiling, a permanent decoration ever since they were first hung up, accompanied by another set of lights unattached to any source of power. 

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh as Sehun nibbled on his collar bone, a spot Sehun had learned was very sensitive and always earned him a good reaction. Baekhyun retaliated by wrapping his mouth around Sehun’s shoulder and sinking his teeth into the fabric of his shirt. Sehun laughed as he abruptly pulled away, moving his body to bite Baekhyun in a different spot.

It was a common activity for them both to wrestle around at night nibbling on each other, ecstatically laughing as they got tangled up in the bedsheets. Baekhyun got easily swallowed up by the blankets and Sehun’s large body, they often had to pause to make sure he had space to breathe. Sehun would pull the blanket down off Baekhyun’s face so he could get a breath of air. Sehun would only give him a short moment before he stared biting him again and Baekhyun was pulled back under the layers of blankets. The only thing visible was their feet sticking out off the side of the bed, intertwined with each other.

The other bed in the room was never used, and they would have asked to remove it, but they weren’t sure how Sehun’s mother would react if she knew they were always sleeping together. She already had a hard time knowing that they were dating and still sharing a room. They were only sixteen after all. She had contemplated separating them, but she knew that would be useless and unnecessarily cruel.

Everyone had learned to ignore the sound of their rattling door, constantly shaking in it’s frame as the wind inside their room beat against it. They lived by the ocean anyway, wind was a common sound throughout the entire house, bashing at every window from the rage of the sea.

“Se-Sehun!” Baekhyun’s voice broke into a muffled sound as the blanket covering his face trapped it.

Sehun stopped nibbling on Baekhyun’s side and lifted his body up to look at Baekhyun’s face, both of them still hidden under the tent of blankets. Small orbs of light lit up the space under the sheets, making it possible for them to see each other.

“Too much?”

Baekhyun smiled at Sehun brightly and sat up, scooting close to him. Sehun’s head acted like the top of a teepee, supporting the blanket that draped around them.

“Yeah, we should probably stop.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and nuzzled his face into the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. His lips tickled Baekhyun’s skin as he spoke.

“Ok.”

They had both decided to tell each other when they got too exited by all the biting. Sehun had promised Baekhyun they wouldn’t do anything more serious together until they were older.

Baekhyun snuggled up to Sehun and also rested his head on Sehun’s collar. They breathed heavily for a moment, the air underneath the blankets becoming stuffy. Sehun placed a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s neck before ripping the blanket off of them. They both took a large breath of the fresh air as they stared at each other. Their hair was a sloppy mess, some of it standing on end from the static of rubbing against the sheets. They both smiled and reached for each other’s hair, patting it down at the same time. They were used to seeing it that way.

“Sehun, I’ve been wondering about something lately…”

“What is it?” Sehun asked as he continued fixing Baekhyun’s hair.

“On Exoplanet…do you think we were lovers before too?”

Sehun looked down into Baekhyun’s eyes, “We weren’t humans when we lived on Exoplanet, at least that’s what Dad told me. I was just the wind, and you were just light.”

“Oh, really?”

“But I’m sure I always loved you.”

Baekhyun bit on his lip and raised his hand to pinch Sehun’s cheek, “I’m sure I loved you too.”

Sehun laid down and pulled Baekhyun with him, wrapping his arms around him as Baekhyun rested on top of him. Baekhyun began singing and Sehun closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep to his favorite lullaby.

————————————

_“Sing for me”_

The wind howled, the sound of it’s voice the only proof that it existed besides the chaotic swirl of leaves on the branches of the lone tree.

A soft voice answered the wind, the sound giving as much warmth as the light it created. The song sounded like ringing bells, so pure and clear. The wind continued to dance, moving along to the gentle rhythm of the light’s song.

_“One day, I will see your face.”_

The light shined brightly as it spoke to the wind, ending it’s song. The wind stopped moving, the leaves on the tree finally coming to a halt.

_“One day soon Baekhyun. I can’t wait to finally meet you.”_

_“And touch you.”_

_“And kiss you.”_

The light burst for a moment, as if it were blushing. The wind chuckled, enjoying the light’s reaction. 

_“Lots of kisses.”_

————————————

Sehun and Baekhyun opened their eyes simultaneously and rolled their heads to look over at each other. They stared blankly, the memory of their dream still settling into their minds.

“…Did you-” Baekhyun started.

“Have a dream about Exoplanet?”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

Sehun smiled back at Baekhyun and stared at him for a long moment, “See, I told you.”

Baekhyun giggled and pressed his lips against Sehun’s. Sehun squeezed Baekhyun and kissed him back. They continued giving each other loving kisses, each one filled with gratitude after finally getting a glimpse into their past. They treasured their love even more than before, remembering their desperate longing for each other. Even just looking at the other was a gift, something they would never forget to cherish.


	3. VentuStella

Hello everyone! I would like to let you guys know that this story has been included in a recent project of mine, a book of my fics from 2017! Please click the link below if you’re interested ♡

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643/chapters/41567795)

[VentuStella Volume 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643/chapters/41567795)

I have been carefully going back through each story, fixing any grammar mistakes I could find. Not only this, but I added more details throughout the stories! I hope it will be fun for everyone to read and possibly notice these new parts~ 


End file.
